Implants such as an artificial bone and an artificial arthrosis using porous shaped bodies comprising organic polymers as substrates are advantageous in that they have favorable biomechanical compatibility in vivo because they not only have excellent mechanical strength but also flexibility and toughness, and in that bone tissues strongly adhere to the substrate by an interlocking effect that is exerted when growing the bone tissues containing a calcium phosphate compound as the major component inside the pores of the substrate. However, in order to grow the bone tissues on the surface of the substrate, bioactivity (osteoconductive property) which induces the growth of the bone tissues should be imparted to the substrate. As the methods for imparting bioactivity to organic polymer materials known to the present include, for instance, adhering particles comprising calcium phosphate compounds on the substrate sheet and pressing, thereby embedding a part of the particles inside the sheet (Patent literature 1). Such a method, however, fails to strongly adhere the bone tissues with the substrate because the bone tissues cannot be grown inside the pores of the porous substrate.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2000-126280